A computer user often spends a majority of his or her day interacting with the computer. For example, an office worker may spend hours in front of a display driven by a desktop or other computer. The user's health may be adversely affected if he or she uses the computer in an ergonomically-improper manner, such as viewing the display from a non-optimal location and/or under other unfavorable conditions that can be corrected through user behavior. Various techniques for ensuring ergonomically-proper computer use have been proposed, but there remains room for improvement.